Chariot (Black★Rock Shooter)
Chariot is one of the new characters appearing in the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. She is the "other self" of Kagari Izuriha. Appearance Chariot is a pale-skinned female wearing a dress with black and white tones. She wears a large spiked crown on her head, as well as claw-like gloves. Most notable is her choice of footwear: she wears metallic black thighhighs with black and yellow wheels that can be used as cutting weapons. Like all of the "other selves" in the anime, her yellow eyes have a circular pattern in them. Her weapons of choice are a Sword and Shield. Chariot is also shown to be capable of using the wheels attached to her legs as a weapon against Black★Rock Shooter, as well as a giant spider monster to ride on. Personality Chariot is said to have a cold gaze, as it feels as if she pierces into the heart. She is shown to be rather brutal and manipulative towards Black★Rock Shooter when she enters her area in the Otherworld, and when she tries to save Dead Master from her. Chariot also takes sadistic pleasure in violently beating Black★Rock Shooter, which may reflect on how Kagari hates Mato for trying to be friends with Yomi in the real world. She is truly headstrong and stubborn, as she panics when nothing goes her way in a battle. She is very skeptical, suspicious, and apprehensive, appearing to trust no one, even someone willing to help her. Yet she is very determined and has the same love for her human self that everyone has. History She is seen in the Otherworld, where she attacks Black★Rock Shooter and throws macarons at her in a similar style to Kagari Izuriha. She shows some control over Dead Master, forcing her to attack Black★Rock Shooter. After Black Rock Shooter disables Dead Master, she notices a heart shaped scar on her chest and ceases her attack. However, a large group of ants, presumably Chariot's, carries Dead Master away to a house in the sky. Black★Rock Shooter finds her there, but upon reaching for her, Chariot interrupts on her giant spider creature and attacks. She is momentarily distracted by Dead Master breaking free from her chains, and Black★Rock Shooter takes the moment to gain the upper hand. Dead Master breaking free causes the chains to start the destruction of Chariot's world, which she gets swept up in; however, Black★Gold Saw appears, drives Dead Master into a fissure into the ground, and vanishes. Chariot tries to use the moment to stab Black★Rock Shooter, but instead, Black★Rock Shooter ignites her left eye's flame and beheads Chariot. Strength is later shown dropping Chariot's body into an abyss, seemingly confirming that Chariot is dead. Much later, in the abyss, Chariot was seen, along with many other dead bodies of other selves and Dead Master. In the final episode, Chariot is shown in her own world, and is heard quoting her own feelings along with Black★Gold Saw and Dead Master and how their only wish is to protect their human counterparts. After Insane Black★Rock Shooter 's defeat, she, along with Dead Master, come back to life, resulting in Kagari regaining her memories of her love for Yomi. She is seen with Dead Master, Black★Gold Saw, and the hooded figures together as the worlds of each respective other self merged into one. Powers and Abilities Chariot can easily avoid enemy attacks using her wheels and charge at them at full speed. Her abilities are very similar to SZZU's and CKRY's from Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. Her shield blocks any incoming attacks, as well as deploying spikes to bash enemies, making Chariot a defensive opponent, as well as an offensive one. Chariot also shows some control over Dead Master, which may reflect on how Kagari is very possessive of Yomi in the real world. Gallery Chariot_2012.jpg|Concept art of Chariot BRS1354.jpg|BRS is stopped from saving Dead Master BRS&Chariot.jpg|BRS and Chariot are interrupted by BGS Chariot_1.jpg|Chariot as how she appears in episode 7 Black_Rock_Shooter_Wallpaper_-_C.png|Chariot's Wheel goods_8014_1.jpg|Chariot's costume in Puchitto Rock Shooter Aa1d3399bd5d31a043266c5fe731b2be.jpg Chariot-chariot-swordandshield.jpg|Chariot in Black★Rock Shooter Arcana 1bd6f10cdefe44ae59c6cb3dd7ea917d.jpg Trivia * Her blood is yellow. *Despite having a yellow color scheme, her theme color is actually pink. *She bears a resemblance to SZZU from Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, both in appearance and in means of attack. *Chariot is the second Black★Rock Shooter character to share a name with an Arcana of a Tarot Card. The first was Strength. *Chariot's usage of wheels may be a shoutout to her human counterpart Kagari Izuriha, who is wheelchair-bound. She also drops the "dirty-colored" macaroons on Black★Rock Shooter's face, the same colored ones Kagari gave Mato. *The spider-like monster that Chariot controlled could also be like Kagari's doll, Mary, as the creature is controlled and accompanies Chariot, like how Mary is controlled and accompanies Kagari. *She is the only "other self" whose weapons have no name. *She is also the only "other self" in the anime who is not mentioned by name. *Strangely enough, when she was beheaded by Black★Rock Shooter, she didn't bleed at all. However, when Black★Rock Shooter cuts her left arm, she bled. *She bears no expression when she was beheaded. However, when Strength threw her into the abyss, she had a scared expression on her face. Later, in the abyss, her eyes were closed in a sleeping expression. *huke might not be the one who created Chariot, but rather the designing team of the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. Design-wise, she might be a character who was based on SZZU. *In the anime, Chariot's eyes are a slight light orange than yellow from her original concept. Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Dark Forms Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Provoker Category:Monster Master Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Presumed Deceased